AIM: Forks' Style
by xWon'tLetYouDown
Summary: The Cullens, and some townspeople of Forks' have just downloaded AIM. Alot of humor, or at least my type fo humor. Check it out!
1. Rosalie's a Tattletale!

Hello, everyone! Well, I have a few stories I've made, and this is the first one I've been able to post. This is just for fun really, and I'll try and update as often as I can, if you end up liking it. I know theres a lot of IM ones out there, but ti seemed fun, so I decided to give it a try. There screen names are below, and don't forget to review!

Bella-Klutz4u

Edward-MountainEd

Rosalie-BeautyRose

Emmett- ManlyEm

Alice- FashionIsLuv

Jasper- EmotionsDude

Carlisle- DoctorC

Esme- MommaE

Charlie- LayDownTheLaw

Jacob- BigBadWolf

Mike- ItsMN

Jessica- Jess21

Angela- Angel12

_**Klutz4u has signed on.**_

_**MountainEd has sign on.**_

_Klutz4u: Hey Eddie!_

_MountainEd: Hey Bells "heart"_

_Klutz4u: Aw. Love you too._

_**FashionIsLuv has signed on.**_

_FashionIsLuv: Bells! You said you were gonna let me play dress up with you today! "pouts"_

_Klutz4u: Uh.. Yeah sure._

_FashionIsLuv: Okay, I'll come pick you up! Bye!_

_FashionIsLuv has signed off._

_Klutz4u: Oh, snap. She'll probably be here any second. Bye Edward, love you._

_MountainEd: Ha, have fun. Love you too._

_**Klutz4u has signed off.**_

_**BeautyRose has signed on.**_

_**ManlyEm has signed on.**_

_**EmotionsDude has signed on.**_

_BeautyRose: Hey Ed, Jazz, Emmett._

_MountainEd: Hey Rose._

_ManlyEm: Where's Bella? Normally she's always on when your on._

_MountainEd: Makeover day with Alice._

_EmotionsDude: "snickers" Poor Bella. _

_ManlyEm: I don't get it. Dressing like a girly girl wouldn't kill her._

_BeautyRose: No, it certainly wouldn't._

_MountainEd: Just shut up!_

_ManlyEm: And it certainly wouldn't kill Edward if he DIDN'T dress like a girl for once!_

_MountainEd: Hey, Emmett, where are you?_

_ManlyEm: Uh, In the Kitchen._

_MountainEd: You have 2 SECONDS!_

_**MountainEd has signed off.**_

_ManlyEm: OH CRAP! Rose, find Esme, and tell her to come to the kitchen okay?_

_BeautyRose: Okay. Good Luck babe._

_**ManlyEm has signed off**_

_**MommaE has signed on**_

_MommaE: Hello Rose, Jasper._

_EmotionsDude: Hey mommy. I'm gonna go find some entertainment in the kitchen. snickers Bye._

_**EmotionsDude has signed off.**_

_BeautyRose: Mom, you should go to the kitchen too. Edward and Emmett are fighting. )_

_MommaE: YOU WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR VIRTUAL FACE YOUNG LADY! GOODBYE!_

_**MommaE has signed off**_

_**Klutz4u has signed on.**_

_BeautyRose: Hey Bella._

_Klutz4u: Hey Rose. I'm in Edward's Room._

_BeautyRose: Oh. And yet we're talking on AIM?_

_Klutz4u: I don't wanna get up. /_

_BeautyRose: When did you get here?_

_Klutz4u: Uh, like 2 minutes ago. Why?_

_**ManlyEm has signed on**_

_**MountainEd has signed on**_

_MountainEd: ROSE! You told MOM!_

_BeautyRose: Emmett told me to._

_MountainEd: UGH! Emmett, your such a baby!_

_ManlyEm: No, your just mad cause Mom grounded you off the computer! So I suggest you get off!_

_Klutz4u: I gotta go too. Edward, wanna come over? _

_MountainEd: Already on my way._

_**MoutainEd has signed off.**_

_**Klutz4u has signed off.**_

_ManlyEm: So, Rose? Meet me In our room?_

_BeautyRose: I'm waiting. winks_

_**ManlyEm has signed off.**_

_**BeautyRose has signed off.**_

Hmm? Like it? Review! Review! Review! Oh, and remember this is my first one, so it's not that great, or anything.

If you do, I'll put in a good word with Edward. Okay, wait, no.. I can't do that. Sorry. )


	2. Bedazzling&Candyy!

**Ooh! Another chapter! Oh, oh, oh! Ha. I just had like FOUR lollipops, and I'm a little sugar high! Wee, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- As Much as I'd like to say I own Twilight, I don't. S. Meyer does.**

Bella-Klutz4u

Edward-MountainEd

Rosalie-BeautyRose

Emmett- ManlyEm

Alice- FashionIsLuv

Jasper- EmotionsDude

Carlisle- DoctorC

Esme- MommaE

Charlie- LayDownTheLaw

Jacob- BigBadWolf

Mike- ItsMN

Jessica- Jess21

Angela- Angel12

_**MountainEd has signed on.**_

_**Klutz4u has signed on.**_

_**FashionIsLuv has signed on.**_

_FashionIsLuv: Bells, where are you!?_

_Klutz4u: Oh.. Uh, yeah… About that…_

_MountainEd: I've been looking all over for you!_

_FashionIsLuv: Hey! So Have I! _

_MoutainEd: Only cause you wanted you play Bella Barbie, AGAIN!_

_Klutz4u: Aw, Edward. -smiles-_

_FashionIsLuv: Whatevs! Where are you Bella!?_

_Klutz4u: The cupboard in the kitchen._

_MountainEd: THE CUPBOARD!?_

_Klutz4u: Hiding!_

_MountainEd: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN! WHAT.DID.YOU.DO!?_

_Klutz4u: Well, about that… I.. Uh-_

_**-- Somewhere in the Cullen household Jasper is screaming "WHY ARE ALL MY CLOTHES BEDAZZLED!?"--**_

_FashionIsLuv: Oh my god! Bella you actually did it!? WHOOP WHOOP!_

_MountainEd: -snickers- You bedazzled Jasper's clothes? GENIOUS!_

_Klutz4u: I know! Except for the fact that he will BRUTALLY STRANGLE ME TO DEATH!_

_MoutainEd: Silly, love. You know he won't be able to touch you, with me around._

_FashionIsLuv: I'd hate to break up the love fest, but he comes Jazzy! I bet he thinks I did it. OH SNAP! NO JAZZ! NOT THE JIMMY CHOOS! I'M STILL TYPING!? OH.. Hehe… __**--JASPER! ANYTHING BUT THE JIMMY CHOOS! IT WAS BELLA! I SWEAR ON MY GUCCI PURSES! I love you too, Jazzy! She's in the cupboard.--**_

_**FashionIsLuv has signed off.**_

_**--Jasper stomping down the stairs. '" BELLA! "--**_

_Klutz4u: Damn that little pixie traitor! Edward, he's opening the cupboard! SAVE MEE!_

_**Klutz4u has been disconnected,**_

_**MoutainEd has set away message to " Saving Bella, Be back soon!"**_

_**-- A few minutes later--**_

_**MountainEd has returned.**_

_**Klutz4u has signed on**_

_**EmotionsMan has signed on.**_

_**ManlyEm has signed on.**_

_**FashionIsLuv has signed on.**_

_EmotionsMan: You couldn't even let me strangle her, ONE LITTLE BIT!?_

_MountainEd: Don't even think about TOUCHING HER!_

_EmotionsMan: Yeah, well. Bella, paybacks a bit-_

_FashionIsLuv: LANGUAGE! Remember, Emmett's in here. We don't need him running around yelling profanities._

_ManlyEm: -giggles-_

_Klutz4u: Giggles?….._

_EmotionsMan: Hey, Emmett, where is the candy stash Bella has hidden in the house?_

_ManlyEm: In the High School Musical toy-box in the attic. _

_EmotionsMan: Okay!_

_**EmotionsMan has set away message to '"MUAHAHA!"**_

_Klutz4u: Emmett, you did NOT just do that! He's gonna take MY CANDY!! QUICK RUN! GO SAVE IT! DON'T WORRY LOLLIPOPS, IT'S SUPER-BELLA TO THE RESCUE!_

_ManlyEm: Oh snappy. AND HER SIDEKICK EMMY-BOY!_

_**ManlyEm has signed off.**_

_**Klutz4u has signed off.**_

_MountainEd: Bella has a candy stash!?_

_FashionIsLuv: Yeah, Emmett buys it for her._

_MountainEd: That explains why there was lollipop wrappers shoved in our pillowcases.._

_FashionIsLuv: Let's go watch them "save the day"._

_**FashionIsLuv has signed off.**_

_**MountainEd has signed off.**_


	3. The Battle Of The Uniform Thingy!

**Hey everyone! I'm updating! Aren't you so happy!? Yes, I know you are! Well, I've been super busy. Did you guys see the Twilight movie? I won't say anything but, IT WAS AMAZING! I loved it! So, here's a little song quote for this chapter.**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And I stare, at the phone He still hasn't calledAnd then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all And you flashback to when he said "Forever and always" Ooohooh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. Cause I was there when you said "Forever and always." __-- "Forever&Always" By Taylor Swift._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That really didn't have much to do with the chapter, or even the story. But, I've been listening to it non-stop, so I though you guys might enjoy it. Let's get going with the story!

**Disclaimer-- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I probably never will. You see, I kidnapped Emmett and Edward. Stephenie has not called me yet to give me the rights, so, for now. I DON'T ANYTHING! Although, Emmett and Edward are quite fun to play with.**

_Klutz4u has signed on._

_ManlyEm has signed on._

_EmotionsMan has signed on._

ManlyEm: I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean any harm!

Klutz4u: I hate you Emmett. Because of YOU, all my candy is gone. YOU MEANIE!

EmotionsMan: Technically, all your candy is gone, because of me. -laughs evilly-

ManlyEm: YEAH! It really is HIS fault. HAHAHA!

Klutz4u: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD HIM WHERE MY DAMN CANDY WAS, EMMETT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU… -sniffle- I might still have my tootsie roll pops.

EmotionsMan: It's what you get for bedazzling my clothes.

Klutz4u: THIS IS WAR JASPER! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU COULD CRY!

ManlyEm: Eh. Mah. Gawd.

EmotionsMan: I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that Emmett….

Klutz4u: Jasper, just so you know, Alice doesn't know about this little 'war' yet. She can tell me anything. Bye for now. -smiles evilly-

_Klutz4u has signed off._

EmotionsMan: Oh…Crap… EMMETT, DO YOU STILL HAVE OUR LITTLE TOY BOMBS!?

ManlyEm: I am not telling you. I know what Bella's bad side is like, AND I AM NOT GOING BACK!

EmotionsMan: Aw, but Emmett! I'm YOUR BROTHER.

ManlyEm: Well.. Not really. Your more… an adopted brother type thing.

EmotionsMan: Whatever Emmett!

_FashionIsLuv has signed on_

FashionIsLuv: Jazzy, why did Bella want to know where your soldier uniform thingy was?

EmotionsMan: SHE DID NOT! Alice, darling, did you tell her where it is?

FashionIsLuv: I gave it to her. Jazzy, you needed to get rid of the ratty old thing, anyway! It was SO clashing with the rest of the stuff in your closet.

FashionIsLuv: Jazzy?

FashionIsLuv: JAZZY!? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME!?

ManlyEm: Ha! This is too good… I'm going to go help Bella! Bye Alice!

_ManlyEm has signed off._

_EmotionsMan has been disconnected due to the fact he has gone into vampire shock _**( A/N: Remember, In Breaking Dawn? When Bella asked if vampires could go into shock? WELL THEY CAN! Hehe.)**

FashionIsLuv: OOH! Shopping time!

_FashionIsLuv has signed off_

_MountainEd has signed on._

_ManlyEm has signed on._

_Klutz4u has signed on._

MountainEd: Alright, will you guys tell me NOW why there's a big bonfire on the back lawn? I'm a vampire…. Fires aren't exactly my friend.

ManlyEm: Bells, you tell him. -laughing-

Klutz4u: Alright, Emmett, before I go on with our story, why did you type laughing? I'm sitting across from you in Alice's closet. I CAN SEE YOU LAUGHING!

ManlyEm: Yes, you can! BUT EDDIE CAN'T!

MountainEd: Erm, Emmett? I'm in here too. I'm sitting right next to you. AND DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!

**(A/N: Just in case you were wondering, there all on laptops. The reason they aren't talking out loud is because Bella and Emmett are afraid Jasper will hear them. Hope I cleared that up!)**

Klutz4u: Calm down, boys! Alright so this is what went down, Eddie. Jasper stole my candy, and got rid of all of it-

MountainEd: And what's so bad about that?

Klutz4u: MY CANDY IS GONE EDWARD! NOW SHUT IT WHILE I TELL MY STORY! Anyway, I declared war with Jasper, so, I asked Alice if she knew where his confederate soldier uniform thingy was, and so she gave it to me. Then, Emmett, and I went down to the basement, and Emmett got Jasper's bomb shelter, and we brought it out to the bag yard. I then, threw the soldier outfit thingy into the bomb shelter, and set it on fire. End of story.

MountainEd: Is that why whenever I tried to listen to Emmett's thoughts he was singing "That's Just The Way We Roll" By the Jonas Brothers…?

Klutz4u: Yes, that is why Eddie-poo! Good job!

ManlyEm: AND DON'T EVEN START TO MAKE FUN OF THE JONAS BROTHERS! I'M LIKE, THEIR BIGGEST FAN! (**A/N: Whoop! GO EMMETT & THE JONAS BROTHERS!)**

Klutz4u: GO EMMETT! Anyway, that's why we are hiding in here, also. Jasper probably will rip me into little tiny pieces.

ManlyEm: And I'm afraid he'll break my Wii…. AGAIN. I'm not buying another one!

MountainEd: How many has Jasper broken this month?

Klutz4u: Um, just Wii's or all gaming systems included?

MountainEd: All gaming systems.

Klutz4u: 24... And counting.

(Then all of a sudden, there is loud stomping and smashing noises heard throughout the Cullen household.)

Klutz4u: Make that 25.

ManlyEm: NOT AGAIN! Oh snap… I think he's coming into the room! BE QUIET!

(Jasper stomps into the room, and screams "EMMETT! BELLA! I KNOW YOUR IN HERE! AND EDWARD CAN'T PROTECT YOU NOW!" and then Jasper lunges into the closet, only to be met by a very angry, protective Edward.)

Klutz4u has signed off.

ManlyEm has signed off.

MountainEd has been signed off by Bella.

**A/N:**

**Ooh! Who do you think wins? Let me know in a review!**

**So the song for this chapter was….**

"**That's Just The Way We Roll" By The Jonas Brothers.**

**Reason why? Because, well, in the chapter, that's just the way Emmett and Bella roll! Ha-ha, makes sense, right? RIGHT!?**

**See that little button thingy down there? Yeah, the one towards the middle? Click it! And you see that little box that pops up? Type YOUR review of the chapter in it! See? Isn't that nice? And one of the best parts is, it makes me happy! YAY!**

**-Josie-**


End file.
